Music of The Night
by Lillian Kayl
Summary: What if Belle's father wasn't in the forest during the mirror scene? What if he was with Gaston? How does Belle react? Will She tell the Beast how she feels? Can the spell still be broken?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Music of the Night

The Beast led Belle gently to the balcony, his heart beating wildly in his chest, this was it! He was going to tell Belle that he loved her. Thoughts raced through his mind, and all he could do was look at her face, she looked happy, yes this was good. "Belle." he started to speak taking her hands into his furry paws. "Are you...I mean...Are you ha..happy here with me?" When he looked into her eyes they glowed with kindness.

"Why yes of...course" Belle's voice was distant and lined with sadness. Beast's first thoughts were : _she's upset with me. Why?_

"What is it?" He asked her. Belle's attention snapped back to him, looking into his eyes she nearly gasped. _'what have i done?'_ she thought.

"It's nothing...I just miss my father so much, oh if only I could see him. Just for a moment. I hope he's alright." Beast nodded, she missed her father, and all thanks to him.

"There is a way. Come, I'll show you." Taking her hand as she smiled Beast thought of his love for Belle and how much she had changed him these past months. 'Oh Belle' he thought. Leading her into the west wing, he picked up the mirror and showed it to her. "This mirror will show you anything. Anything you wish to see." Belle took the mirror and smiled.

"I'd like to see my father please." Belle turned away as the mirror began to glow. The image began to grow clearer Belle gasped at the scene that lay before her.

_**Mirror Scene:**_

"_**Do we have a deal?" Gaston asked Maurice, drinking more of his beer, before slamming it to the table, and wiping his mouth with his sleeve. Maurice paused to think for a moment. He loved his daughter very much and wanted her far away from the castle with that Beast. This way with the deal, Belle would have a companion and he would be a famous inventor.**_

"_**Yes we have a deal."Maurice finally spoke, shaking hands with Gaston he gulped, it was done. Gaston snickered and looked at the old man. "Where is she?" he asked.**_

"_**Belle is in a castle in the wood, allow me to take you there." Gaston smiled as the two of them exited the bar and mounted their horses. **_

"_**Belle is mine!" he cried out into the night.**_

_**End Mirror scene**_

Belle placed the mirror gently on the table before falling down to her knees, sobbing. Beast knelt down beside her, taking her trembling body into his strong, loving arms. He gently ran one paw through her hair, kissing her forehead as he did so. "Belle. Hush, it's going to be okay. I won't let them come for you" he said having heard the conversation. "I'll protect you always. I promise." Belle moved to look into his eyes, upon seeing the protection in them she smiled.

"Oh Beast! You have always been there for me these past months, protecting me, helping me, and caring for me. Thank you." Belle whispered. She then nuzzled into his furry shoulder sighing. "I love you." Beast couldn't believe it! She loved him, and he loved her, but she didn't know that yet. Belle's tears continued as Beast brought his lips to her ear.

"I love you too Belle."

_**000000000000000000000000000**_

_**What will happen next? Review and find out!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Belle pulled away from the Beast for one moment and looked into his eyes, and she saw all the love in the world. She gently took her hand to his fury cheek rubbing the soft fur. **_The Beast just stared at Belle wondering what she was going to do next. _**Belle began to shiver as she caressed her love's cheek. The Beast wrapped his arms around her, keeping her warm. Belle took full advantage of this and nuzzled her head into his soft fur._ Oh Belle if only we could stay like this forever. _

_**Oh my Beast, don't let go. Just hold me.**_

All the while, the Enchantress was watching the happy couple, she had already changed the servants to their human form, and now it was time to see how the prince had done. She noted how happy the pair looked together; she also noted that the Beast was gentle and that Belle seemed at ease with him. This was enough and she soon spoke.

"Well done my prince." Belle turned around and stood up looking at the enchantress. Her eyes glowed, but there was fear in them. The Enchantress smiled warmly at Belle and walked past her. The Beast stood and looked at the woman before him, she was beautiful. With her long blonde hair flowing down her back, her piercing green eyes, and her small body.

_No! I can not be tempted by her, she will find a way to make me unhappy.I just know it! I can't loose Belle not after all this! _He then looked at Belle, the woman he loved. She was the light of his life, and there was no other woman he'd rather hold than she. His heart ached when he saw her fear. _Oh no Belle, I feel nothing for her! She's nothing to me! I love you! _He then turned the Enchantress and spoke to her.

"Why are you here?" his voice was bitter. The Enchantress gestured to the rose and then to Belle._ What does she want with Belle? Damn her! I'm finally happy!_

**_Who is this woman? Is she his mistress? Was this all a joke? I thought he loved me! He said it himself! _**Belle began to cry softly into the Beast's fur. She was so lost and all she wanted was for the Beast to hold her. The Beast wrapped his arms tightly around Belle, allowing her to breathe, but tight enough for anyone to take her away from him. Looking into her tearing eyes as he brought her face to look at his, he too began to tear.

_Don't cry Belle. I hate to see you in pain. This woman will not harm you...but your worried about me, aren't you? Shhh. I won't let her hurt me okay? _At Belle's nod, he kissed her forehead. The Enchantress cleared her throat, and the pair looked at her.

"I am here to give you a choice. You have broken the spell my prince and you can become human once more. Or you can keep this form and have your servants be human once more."

_I can be human again? That's all I ever wanted! Oh Belle! I can give you your happily ever after now! Wait, is that what you truly want Belle? Do you want me to be human again? Or do love the Beast too much to loose him. Whatever you want Belle, I'll do._

Beast looked at Belle who showed no preference over the two choices. The Beast went to Belle and held her tightly, "If I chose my human form, will I still have Belle?" he asked.

The Enchantress shook her head, "No my prince. You will not have Belle. For her father has arranged her marriage, just as your father arranged yours. If you are the prince, you will be forced to marry the princess of England. You will never see Belle again. She will not be able to see you, unless she really needs to and of course at balls." The Beast looked to Belle who was pained by this new information. He then looked back to the Enchantress.

_No Belle? I won't get to have her? I can't live with out her! I JUST CAN'T! DANM YOU! I won't loose her! She is my life! I need her!_

_**I won't have my Beast? I can't marry Gaston! I won't! I'd rather die** **than marry Gaston! I'd kill myself! I love my Beast, but if he doesn't want me, then I will marry Gaston. Do you want me Beast? **_

The Beast saw Belle tearing herself apart, she was a strong woman, but the thought of loosing him tore her apart._ She doesn't want to loose me, it's evident in her eyes._ The Beast moved to embrace Belle and his lips brushed her cheek and then her lips. It was as if this was a sign saying "I choose you Belle." The Beast looked to the Enchantress and smiled, saying, "Very well, I shall keep this form. Give my servants their human lives back please."

The Enchantress then vanished leaving the two to their choice. Just as she left, there was a pounding at the doors of the castle. Gaston's voice could be heard as he shouted, "KILL THE BEAST!

888888888888888888888888

I changed some things, I hope every one likes it now. EVIL CLIFFIE, Give me some time to update, I'm taking exams right now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Sorry it took so long please forgive me.

I OWN Nothing!

Belle clung to her love as the mob approached the castle. Gaston smiled as he saw Belle in a beautiful gown. She was an angel that needed to be saved from the monster, in his eyes anyways. The Beast moved quickly to the stairs that led to the entrance of the castle.

Mrs. Potts sighed; the spell had been broken but the master kept his beastly form. She watched in horror as Belle came running past her chasing after the Beast. By the time she reached the stairs, the battle had begun. Gaston was fighting dirty while the Beast was attempting to fight fairly.

"Did you love her beast?" Gaston began to taunt him. The beast only grunted in response. "Did you make her you whore?" Gaston sneered, "Or did you rape her?" The Beast unleashed his anger fully and began to choke Gaston.

Belle ran to his side, "PLEASE DON'T KILL HIM!" She begged the Beast. "I want the kind and caring man I fell in love with not this monster!" She began to cry. The Beast stared at Gaston and let him go.

Gaston however had a different plan. He would kill the Beast in front of Belle and break the curse the monster had cast upon her. He slowly lifted his dagger, prepared to plunge it into the Beast.

Belle saw the cold flash of steel before the deed could be done. "NO!" she cried out.

TBC..

NEXT CHAPTER:

A hand crept up behind Belle and covered her mouth. The Beast turned to see his love trapped.

"BELLE!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

I own nothing!

The Beast turned to Belle avoiding the dagger that was to be plunged into him. When he turned back, Gaston was gone. Anger filled his eyes, he would destroy this intruder. A hand crept up behind Belle and covered her mouth. "Shut up you whore." The man said. The Beast turned to see his love trapped.

"BELLE!" he called out to her. Gaston had her in his arms. Her body was pressed forcefully against Gaston's and he was nipping at her neck. Tears streamed down Belle's cheeks as he massaged the straps of her ball gown down her arms. Gaston could only laugh at the sight of the Beast frozen in his tracks.

Once he broke free of his trance, the Beast approached Belle, but Gaston brought a knife to her throat. "One more step and she's dead!" he exclaimed. Belle took this opportunity to bite Gaston's hand.

"Ow! You bitch!" he said pushing Belle down the stairs. Belle whimpered as her head met the hard marble. The Beast ran to her side and held in his arms. She was cold, and out cold. Her took his cape, pushed her sleeves back up and wrapped his cloak around her. "Cogsworth" he called out.

Cogsworth came running into the room, and the Beast placed her in his arms. "Take her to Mrs. Potts. Please." The man nodded and hurried out of the room. The Beast turned to face the still laughing Gaston. "You could have killed her!" he roared at him. He took Gaston by the neck and held him over the stairs. "I could kill you right now, but I won't." The Beast gently dropped Gaston, who did fall down the stairs and was knocked out for a brief moment.

When he awoke he looked to the Beast in confusion. "Where am I?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Own nothing!!

The Beast looked at Gaston and closed his eyes to think of a lie. "You are a man loved in the village outside the wood. You a courting a beautiful blonde woman, she wears a green dress." He told him. Gaston nodded and ran off out the door. The Beast smiled to himself.

Chip came running into the great hall and tugged at his arm. "Master, Belle is asking for you. She has a fever." The boy was in tears and his voice was weak. The Beast nodded and ran to Belle's room.

His mind was racing, and his heart was pounding. He couldn't live without her, he wouldn't. Once inside her room, he couldn't think. He walked to her side slowly. She was very pale and her eyes glossy. "Beast?" she called out to him reaching for his hand.

The Beast took her hand and held it in his paw. "I love you Belle." He whispered. Belle smiled and stroked his paw.

"What is your name?" she asked him, her eyes were tearing up. The Beast smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Adam." He whispered, "My name is Adam." Belle smiled warmly and rubbed her face against his paw. Adam knelt before her as the serpents left the room. "I will tell you everything you want to know." Belle sighed happily and shifted in the bed.

"Lay next to me." She told him, "Please. I don't want to be cold." Adam nodded and lay in the bed next to her. She rested her head in his fur, and fell asleep almost instantly. "Love you Adam."

"Love you too Belle."

One more chapter to go!


	6. Chapter 6

Music of the Night

Music of the Night

Chapter 6

Adam woke up in the middle of the night; he looked over to his slumbering Belle and smiled. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, so beautiful. "Belle." He whispered. He stroked her face and stood up. He stormed into the West Wing, once there he threw things around and broke down into tears. "Belle, I'm so scared."

Mrs. Potts came in the room and sighed deeply. "Master…Belle is awake now." Adam nodded and ran to Belle's room. She laid on the bed her sweat soaking the sheets. Adam looked on her in pain. "Belle…" he whispered. Belle smiled warmly and looked at him her arms reached out for his face.

"Beast…Adam…" she managed to whisper. He sat down and let her hands stroke his fur. Adam couldn't bear it anymore; he buried his head into her neck and poured out tears of pain.

"Belle my beautiful Belle!" he wept. Belle managed to smile and kiss him softly. "I love you so much Belle…I can't loose you!" He threw his head back and roared. "NO!"

Belle held his hand, "I'm not leaving you darling." She told him.

A bright light soon shown through out the room, neither of the two noticed though, they were too busy looking into the other's eyes. The enchantress spoke. "You two have proven that you love each other more than life." She waved her wand and smiled warmly. "You two finally have your chance at a happy ending. I shall restore his human form. Then you will be able to take Belle to a village doctor and give her what you always dreamed of giving her."

With that said she was gone and Adam transformed into his human form. Belle stared at him tears of joy flowing down her cheeks. "My one true love." She whispered.

The

End


	7. Chapter 7

Epilogue

_Dear Diary, _

_Adam and I are living happily in our castle with our friends by our side. It turns out that there was no princess from England. The Enchantress had tested the two of us. Adam refuses to leave my side and is kissing my neck as I write this. We are having our third child in less than two months. I'm not even allowed to go the library to get a few books to read. _

_Love, _

_Belle_

Adam kissed Belle deeply, "I love you my sweet little Belle." He whispered into her ear. Belle blushed and let out a soft laugh. "I would like to finish that book now my love."

"No my love let me finish it for you." Adam took the diary out of Belle's hand and threw it on the chair. With one fluid movement he picked her up and kissed her lips softly. "They all lived happily ever after

The

End ((for real))


End file.
